Precinct One
by Qirtz Azmi
Summary: You know Officers Judy Hopps and Nicholas Wilde, but do you know the rest of Precinct One? Meet the detectives, Roderick Zamora and Kit Langley, as well as the other members of Precinct One who protect and serve the mammals of Zootopia. And be a pain in the horn to a certain buffalo. Rated T for possible cursing and stuff
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ZOOTOPIA**

 **Note: 2 OCs I'm adding to this story**

 **Roderick "Rick" Zamora - A beaver Detective**

 **Kit Langley - Also a Detective. Species: Siberian Husky**

* * *

"What are you guys doing?"

Judy glared at the three mammals behind the railing of the second floor. Two were squatting down and one just stood beside them.

"Shh! Get down, Carrots, you're going to ruin it." Nick shushed. The former con held a packet of CheeZest, the snack of cheesy goodness, in his hand.

Judy turn to the Siberian Husky squatting next to him, "Kit, what's going on?"

"I dared him 20 Zs to throw a CheeZest at Clawhauser without him noticing..from this far." She stated coolly.

"Kit, really!?"

"There's zoolians on this dare, so if you don't mind." Nick tried to find the right angle to throw the snack.

"I do mind quite a lot, actually!" She turned to the third mammal, a beaver who was wearing fedora. "Rick, she's your partner. Tell her to stop this."

"I've tried to tell her that this was very irresponsible." he shrugged

"Indeed this is."

"That's why I bet 30 Zs they'll get caught."

"Rick!"

"Peace and quite, mammals, I'm about to win myself 50 Zs." Nick aimed carefully at Clawhauser. The pudgy feline was busy staring at his phone, playing another Gazelle app.

"Here...we...g-"

"What is the meaning of this!"

The voice startled Nick. He threw the cheesy snack and it flew just shy away from Clawhauser's head. The cheetah felt something passing by him, so looked left and right, but ended up not minding it.

The four faced their police chief, his face grim. No one said anything, so Chief Bogo started first.

"Anyone care to explain to me what my detectives and officers are doing?"

"S..sir, I can explain." Judy quivered, but Nick quickly pointed at the husky.

"Her idea!"

"Snitch."

"Detective Langley?"

"I made a random suggestion to see if he can throw something on Clawhauser's head, Chief, nothing more. But Officer Wilde insisted on going through with it, hence I stand totally not at fault."

Chief Bogo glared at Nick, who gulped in fear under the chief's sight.

"I am thoroughly disappointed in each and one of you. As Zootopia's finest, I expected you all to be professionals."

"Furthermore," The chief took Nick's CheeZest snack, pick up a piece and threw it to the side without looking. The flew over and landed on top of the unsuspecting cheetah's head, who was still preoccupied with his app."If you can't make this shot, don't bother bringing you gun around." Chief Bogo headed to his office while eating the CheeZest.

Rick nudged his partner, "Pay up." Kit took out her wallet and handed him 20 zoolians. The beaver tipped took the money and headed off.

The three remained stunned until Nick finally spoke.

"Wait, my snack!"

* * *

 **AN: Hello fellows, it's-a-me...**

 **...Yeah, it's been a while... again.. Sorry I've been off the radar again. You know me, i get sooo distracted with lot's of things in me life that i'm not too sure what i am doing half of the time**

 **Anyway, you don't know need to bother about that for now.**

 **So, yes, this story..**

 **I must confess, I LOOOVE Zootopia. When I watched it, it just sparked, y'know. This was and is an awesome movie that I can't wait to watch a third time. And, I've also been rewatching Brooklyn Nine Nine, hence this little story. I know I do this a lot, but what can I say? I'm a creature who follows his desire~**

 **Anyways, do leave a message if ya'll got any ideas to add cause alls i'm doing is winging it.**

 **Thanks for reading and till next time~**

 **Qirtz signing off!**


	2. DANCE OFF!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia**

 **and the song played was "Dance Off" by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis.**

* * *

Chief Bogo: The Hardass of Precinct One. Not a favorable name, but a name nonetheless, and when you got a name, you got a reputation.

And his was being a no nonsense, by the rules, scum-beating chief who doesn't take shit from no one. Yeah, he's the buffalo with the attitude to make you curl. He didn't become chief just by sitting on his ass.

Once upon a time, he was a little like the bunny cop there; jovial and hopeful, ready to make the world and the city a better place. He was also a bit like Nick; street-smart and quick on his feet.

But that was 30 years ago. Now all Chief Bogo wants to do is to make sure shit don't hit the fan too much. And with Judy and Nick around, this tend to happen once in a while. Not to mention his two best detectives like to pry in his life.

This is just one of those times

Chief Bogo was in his office, talking on the phone with a friend.

"Yeah, it was great. Thanks for the tickets for the other day."

"Chief!" Clawhauser burst into his office, panting like usual. "You've...gotta...hold on..let me catch my breath..we need to install an elevator."

"I'm gonna have to call you back" Bogo puts down his phone, "You better have a good reason for this" He waited for the pudgy cheetah to continue on, but the chief got impatient and decided to check it for himself.

He saw his officers and some of civies gathered around. Within the crowd was the unmistakable signature fedora of his detective standing in wearing his civies.

"Zamora, what are you doing at work? And why is everyone gathering here?"

"Well, Chief, allow me to answer that for you."

"Yes, that's why I'm asking you."

"Right..As we all know, you have been named the Hardass of Precinct One for many years and although we know you show some soft spots from time to time, I.E. being a Gazelle fan." a few started chuckling, "But Kit and I, we believe you are a bigger softy underneath all that thick skin and horns. So we decided-

"He decided, not me. Totally innocent."

Rick glared at Kit, " **WE** decided to takeover your name. And this is my attempt." He turned to Nick, and nodded at him. Nick in turn nodded back and took out his phone with a speaker.

When he played the music, the buffalo chief felt himself sweating.

"Darwin be damned."

 _I challenge you to a dance off_

 _Hands off, no trash talk, no back walk_

 _On the black top, just me, you, that's all_

 _No cat calls, no tag teams, no mascots_

 _Right Now, Dance Off_

Rick started moving to the groove, showing off his moves to his colleague and strangers. Everyone else started cheering. After he was done, he pointed to the chief, "Bogo, I challenge you to a dance off! What say you?"

Bogo gripped the railing and jumped over, making everyone one gasped. His landing made Rick gulped. _Maybe I should have thought this one through_ , he thought.

The buffalo stood up and looked at the beaver.

"You called that dancing!?" he said. He then proceeded to out-dance the detective with moves words could not express.

"Nooooo waaaaaaaaaayy." was all Rick could say. Nick and everyone else were slacked jawed, witnessing a moment they know they will never forget in their entire life.

After totally dominating the dance-off, he turned to his officers.

"Each and every one of you better not be recording or I swear I will hunt you down. Now..GET BACK TO WORK!" Every one started scurrying back, even the civilians ran away.

"Detective Zamora...I'll see you tomorrow." Bogo left Rick alone and headed back into his office. He passed by a still panting Clawhauser, who was some how munching on a donut he had procure some where.

Once Bogo entered his office, he called back to his friend.

"Sorry about that, someone challenged me to a dance off. Yeah, **that** one. And yes, it was **him**. Stop laughing, I know this was your handy work. Whatever. just know I'll be paying you back soon enough. No... I haven't made the decision yet. Of course. Till next time, Mayor."

Bogo took out a file from his cabinet. He opened it, revealing the pictures of Judy and Nick. He sighed to himself, spinning his pen.

"Detective...detective... Who to pick?"

* * *

 **Soooo,**

 **Hi, guys!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This idea came to me after watching the episode of Captain Holt dancing at the beginning of the show. It was awesome and then I heard Idris Elba, who is the VA for Chief Bogo, in one Macklemore song and I thought to myself, "I'd pay to see Chief Bogo dancing."**

 **Unfortunately I wasn't able to do such a scene any justice, but I'll allow you guys to let your imagination go wild~**

 **Till then, Peace out and look forward any future episodes and do leave a review~**

 **Qirtz signing off**


End file.
